


Weapons of Mass Exhaustion

by one_starry_knight



Series: War Stories [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: On a far off planet, in one of the many GSA outposts, Yamikage just wants to do some late night reading. Unfortunately for him, Meta Knight and Jecra have other, more childish, plans.





	Weapons of Mass Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on some little doodles I had done of the three, which you can see [here.](http://roy-my-boy.tumblr.com/post/173055712273/a-story-in-two-images)  
> 

A pillow is something to sleep on. It isn’t meant to be thrown, and it _certainly_ isn’t meant to be launched across a small tent at high velocities by grown men.

Yamikage was huddled in a corner in an attempt to keep from being hit by the rampaging idiots he had to share a tent with for the night. He had his back to the two as he hunched over a book he’d been reading in his spare time, something he’d picked up during a trip to a peaceful planet for supplies. It was a lengthy piece, so it kept him occupied when there was nothing else to do, though moments like that were a rarity during times of war.

Sighing, he throws a glance over his shoulder at the two loud ruffians. No doubt they’re going to attract some kind of demon beast with their hollering. Yamikage turns back to his book with a shake of his head. He supposes that with them fighting with each other, they’d be too busy to bother him and perhaps he’d be able to get through a reasonable amount of his book. Not that they weren’t still bothering him by being loud, they just weren’t bothering him directly.

“Don’t do it.”

“What? You scared?”

“You’ll regret that, Jecra.”

“That’s what you think!”

For a brief moment everything is still and quiet, which raises red flags in Yamikage’s mind. He looks back over his shoulder and his eyes widen as he comes face to face with a high velocity pillow.

**FWAK!**

_“Oh shit.”_

It takes him a moment to register what had happened, as he’s momentarily stunned by the surprise attack.

“Now you’re in for it, Jecra! I told you, I _told_ you you’d regret that!” The blue haired knight jeers at his taller friend, who has now begun shuffling back away from Yamikage. Jecra has his hands raised defensively and is shaking his head.

“I didn’t mean to do that! I was aiming for M--”

**WHAP!**

Yamikage has taken no time to send the pillow back at his attacker, using much more force than necessary. He grins underneath his mask; that should teach that long eared idiot. He wastes no breath on scolding the two, instead he turns back to his book without a word and picks up where he’d left off. Idiots, the both of them. They’re trained soldiers who are currently in the middle of a war, yet they somehow find the time to behave like children. It’s pathetic. What point did tossing pillows serve anyway? Yamikage can’t fathom why anyone would willingly participate in something so juvenile.

He lifts his head from his book and his body stiffens. It’s quiet and still again, there isn’t the sound of laughter or rough housing. Warning bells go off in Yamikage's mind, only this time he reacts sooner. Ducking as quickly as he can, he narrowly avoids being pelted again. He sits back up and slams his book shut, throwing a glare at the blond idiot behind him.

“Do you have a death wish?” His tone is just as sharp as the daggers he’s glaring.

“You started it.”

Oh.

_He did not just say that._

This man-sized toddler is not pulling _that_ on him. _Absolutely not._ Setting his book down, Yamikage retrieves not only the pillow that was thrown at him, but his own as well.

It is in this moment that Jecra realizes his mistake.

“Oh, I started it, did I? Did I do that? I don’t recall being the one acting like a child and tossing pillows at others.”

“I hit you on accident! You hit me on purpose! Fair is fair!”

“All is fair in love and war, Jecra.”

Perhaps it’s his tone that makes chills run down Jecra’s spine, or perhaps it’s the fact that Yamikage is now leering over him with two pillows in hand; either way, Jecra is now a much smaller man, seemingly shrinking into himself as the ninja came his way. The Elven man lets out a shrill shriek as Yamikage takes a swing at him, the pillow colliding with his shoulder and somehow striking with enough force to shove him some. Jecra is given no time to react when the second pillow finds its way to his face, his shrieks turning into muffled laughter as he’s repeatedly smacked.

Hearing the larger man laugh reminds Yamikage of his earlier thoughts; of how childish the act of engaging in a pillow fight is and how juvenile the people who take part in it are. He’ll have to up his game so that he isn’t on the same level as this idiot manchild and his blue haired cohort. Speaking of which…

Yamikage pauses for a moment and whips his head around, spotting Meta Knight opposite him with his own pillow in hand, though it doesn’t appear like he has any intention of engaging the ninja. His golden eyes flit between Yamikage and Jecra, who is on his knees on the floor laughing loudly. Yamikage narrows his eyes at the knight, who responds by shaking his head. He’s smarter than that, he knows better.

Turning back to Jecra, Yamikage takes one last forceful swing and knocks the blond man upside his head, sending him to the floor in a laughing fit.

“You won’t be laughing much longer, bastard.” Yamikage takes a moment to retrieve his book from the corner of the tent, then returns to the laughing mess on the floor, delivering a firm smack to the back of Jecra’s head and sitting himself proudly on the long eared knight’s back.

“Idiot.” Yamikage grins again as he opens his book back to the place he’d been reading. Meta Knight shuffles some from his place across the tent, prompting Yamikage to lift a pillow threateningly at the other. Dropping the pillow he’d been holding like a shield, Meta shakes his head again with a quick, “No, I’m done.” The blue knight moves swiftly to his cot and throws himself onto it. He isn’t about to engage Yamikage. He isn’t that stupid.

Yamikage hums proudly from where he’s perched on Jecra’s back. Perhaps pillow fights are stupid and childish, but if it means he gets the chance to let out some of the stress he’s kept pent up, then just maybe it’s worth it.

Besides, he needed an excuse to smack Jecra.


End file.
